


Patience

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, acute mention of sexual trauma, everything is genuinely very vague so it’s a safe read, the most useless hets there are they suck so bad, they're both very ridiculous it’s just bedtime, vague mention of forced prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: Annie helps coax an anxious Finnick to sleep, even if he won’t admit he’s anxious.
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Patience

⠀⠀When he wasn’t being stolen by the Capitol he spent the nights with her, so much so that his victor’s house was left almost untouched. Of course he was there enough, his things were there and so was his mother and grandmother, but he was here with her /more/.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The nights he was in the Capitol were longer she swore, the nights where she woke up with nothing but blankets to warm her, or perhaps Mags if she had the heart to bother the old woman. But when he was home? She didn’t mind how long or even how hard the nights were, as long as she had him it never mattered anyway. How could it? She was safe and so was he, nothing could ever matter beyond that.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You’re beautiful Annie Cresta,” he spoke now, his words nearly slurred from the sleep he was trying to avoid.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She giggled, smiling and leaning into the hand he had placed on her face. He was always so sweet, so full of kind things to say. It was a nice change from how he spoke on tv, how lewd his comments could be, or how aggressive. Here with her, even when sleep wasn’t slowly taking him, he was as gentle as could be. He was him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Go to sleep,” she chided softly, putting a hand on his forearm, resting it there. Maybe with the intention of moving his hand off her, but she never got that far. “I’ll be here when you wake up, you’ll still be home.” Her words were softer now, knowing he didn’t much enjoy her pointing out his worries. But how could she calm him if she didn’t?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He nodded slightly though, understandingly. He moved his hand up more now, resting just being her ear. Gently he thumbed at it, smiling himself when this made her scrunch her face and laugh.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You’re just being silly, Finn,” she said, stealing a move from him and turning her head just enough to kiss at his wrist. “You don’t have to go back for a few weeks, you’re not missing anything by resting.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He didn’t respond, and she knew it was probably just one of those moments he /couldn’t/. She didn’t blame him, never had and couldn't now even more so, not after he’s been so patient with her after her games. Words were simply hard to come by, and putting them together in these times was unnecessary, she knew all he would say, and she knew how to respond.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Now though, no more words needed to be said, she kissed his wrist again and watched as his eyes closed. He wasn’t quite asleep, she could tell simply from how his chest moved, he was still too rushed to be asleep. Constantly she wished she could unravel him, put him back together in a way that made sense. Desperately she wished she could do that /now/, to just let him rest peacefully like he deserved.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It was his first night back from a two week long trip, she didn’t expect it to be an easy one. How could it be? They always made him so wound up, so out of himself. Slowly she’d bring him back, slowly she’d help him again. It was a routine at this point, gentle words, gentle touches, making him readjust to being how he was. Still, even with the expectation that tonight would be a hard one, she wished it wasn’t, she wished he calmed down quicker than this.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Minutes passed, maybe something close to ten, and his breathing evened out, his lips gently parted, and she knew he was finally calm. She wished in these moments she could kiss him, only gently, only to remind him what it felt like to be loved. But she knew the line, especially so soon back, she knew better than to do that while he was asleep. So instead she leaned forward and kissed just beside his lips, then just below. He could feel loved, she’d be sure he was loved.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It broke her heart to consider that he didn’t feel loved when he was away, that those in the Capitol didn’t make him feel like he was worthy of anything. They all acted like they knew him, loved him. But how could they? She was sure no one fell asleep with him like this, gently coaxing him into it like everything else, noticing the little things he did. Like gently tightening his hand in the hair of hers he had, not at all close to pain, but stable. Or how his lips parted, although they’d take that as invitation. Or what she considered most importantly, how he breathed.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She didn’t want to move from his gentle hold on her, but after some time she did, moving to lay her head on his chest. Now she could rise and fall with it, now she could allow herself some rest to the rhythm of his heart and rate of his breath.


End file.
